Gubila
alternatively known as "Gubira" is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 24, "The Undersea Science Center". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Gubila was a Monster who made its presence known by attacking a Facility that was part of the newly constructed Undersea Science Center, endangering the lives of Captain Mura, Hoshino, and guests Jenny and the President of a Science Public Corportation. Fortunately, the Science Patrol was on the scene to rescue Gubila's trapped victims, and Gubila himself was confronted by Hayata and Arashi in the S25 Submarine. While their Sub managed to draw Gubila away so the rescue could go on, Gubila eventually grew annoyed by their efforts and soon managed to take down their sub by force. With no other option, Hayata transformed into Ultraman to battle the Monster himself. Gubila tried to flee from the fight by tunneling into a cliff and up to the surface, but Ultraman was already in pursuit of the Monster, and soon confronted him on Land to do battle. Gubila initially proved to be a slippery foe by pinning the Ultra and even at one point catching one of his Ultra-Slashes with its drill and hurling it back at him, but Ultraman continued to fight on, and after breaking off Gubila's drill, Ultraman blew the Monster to pieces with his Specium Ray. 'Ultraman Saga' Gubila reappeared in the film, Ultraman Saga.http://www.ultramansaga.com/charcter2.html Gubila's profile in "Ultraman Saga" Gubila was one of the few monsters that was revived by Alien Bat to serve under his orders. In his first appearance, he appeared in Tokyo as part of the Alien's plan to spread fear and terror on Earth's survivors, only for the Monster to be confronted by Takeru and Super GUTS Member, Taiga. Taiga's incompetence and refusal to transform into Ultraman Zero (who was using him as his new host,) put him and Takeru at the Monster's mercy, and they were nearly killed until Gubila was confronted by Ultraman Cosmos. Cosmos was able to easily fend off Gubila long enough for him to use the Full Moon Rect, turning Gubila good. Temporarily freed from Alien Bat's control, Gubila left the city. Later on, Gubila returned and was accompained by Gomess (S), who were both sent by Alien Bat to battle against Cosmos and Zero (whom had been shrunken down to being 5 meters tall due to Taiga's uncooperative participation.) While Zero "battled" Gomess, Cosmos was left to battle Gubila once more. Like before, Cosmos was able to easily fend off Gubila long enough for him to use the Full Moon Rect on both him and Gomess, turning the Monsters good once more. Suddenly just as it seemed both Gomess and Gubila had become harmless, both monsters were murdered in cold blood by Alien Bat for their failure to kill the Ultras. 'Ultraman X' Gubila reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episode 16, entitled "Feature Report! 24 Hours Inside Xio".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gubila's profile in "Ultraman X" Unlike many monsters in this series, Gubila was one of the few Spark Dolls that were still buried beneath the Earth, uneffected by the Ultra Flare. He was however transformed into a Monster after Dark Thunder Energy rained down from the sky and struck him underground, where he emerged in Area T-3B now with new Dark Powers to rampage! Xio soon caught wind of the event and they deployed to stop Gubila. Despite their efforts though, thanks to the power boost from the Dark Thunder Energy, Gubila withstood everything they threw at him. Luckily, Daichi manages to transform into Ultraman X and both Ultra and Monster battle. After engaging in a brief scuffle, Ultraman X transformed into his Exceed X form, where he beat down Gubila with ease until the Ultra purified the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming the Monster back to normal. Now with the Monster weakened, Exceed X turned back into Ultraman X and he destroyed Gubila with the Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. 'Ultraman Orb' Gubila reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb. He appeared in episode 8, entitled "The Urban Merman."http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gubila's profile in "Ultraman Orb" In this series, Gubila was a Monster who had been preying on Fish in Japan's Sea and as a result, Gubila's hunger was hurting the sales of several fisherman who were trying to make a profit off of their catches. Eventually, Gubila's hunger led the monster onto dry land, where it spotted a Mother and Child Ragon who were attempting to flee from it after Gubila inadvertantly started an Earthquake with its presence. Seeing the Ragon as its next meal, Gubila gave chase after them and during which, the Monster swallowed the Child Ragon whole! Luckily, Gai was on the scene with the SSP and after transforming into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash and punching Gubila hard enough in the stomach, the Monster blew the Child Ragon out of its Blowhole. Orb rescued the child and reunited it with its Mother, and after which the Ultra and Gubila battled it out. After a short tussle, Orb switched to his Specium Zepellion form and immobilized Gubila with a new attack: The "Shutdown Protect." Sealing Gubila in a giant bubble, Orb transported the Monster far out to sea, where it would do no harm to Humanity or the Ragon ever again. Gubila's last appearance was in part 1 of the series finale, (entitled "The Ultimate King Devil Beast Strikes Back") where he along with the Ragon Family from before (having somehow made peace with one another) were seen fleeing from Japan's Ocean out of fear from the coming arrival of Magata No Orochi. 'Ultraman Geed' to be added''http://m-78.jp/geed/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gubila's profile in "Ultraman Geed" Other appearances 'Manga' ''to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes *Gubila's design is based off a combination of a Narwhal and a Clown Trigger Fish. Portrayal * Gubila is portrayed by suit actor Teruo Aragaki in the original Ultraman series. * Gubila is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Monsters that appeared in movies